


Hermione's Summer

by JediBatman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hermione is a Bad Girl!, Love Triangles, Post-Hogwarts, Sex in a museum!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediBatman/pseuds/JediBatman
Summary: Hermione meets Ron in a restaurant for dinner and tells him about her summer vacation in Greece.Well ... let's say she "forgets" to tell him some details!





	Hermione's Summer

The light in the restaurant was dim but Ron Weasley had no problem noticing his gorgeous girlfriend. Hermione Granger, his former classmate in Hogwarts had just entered and was approaching him. Her body had a beautiful suntan, and was covered with a classy white dress with a matching pair of high-heel shoes, and beamed with beauty and confidence. Ron stood up and Hermione turned to approach him, a big smile on her face. 

“Hermione! You are so gorgeous tonight!” Ron said, a big smile on his face. He was proud such an intelligent and attractive woman had chosen to be with him. At the age of twenty, Hermione had everything a woman her age could desire: a heroic past as a fighter against You-Know-Who, considerable beauty, elegance in everything, and a full scholarship in Oxford because Hermione Granger was always the best academia.

“You are gorgeous Ron!” she replied, approaching him. Just like Hermione, Ron had continued his studies after his graduation from Hogwarts, enrolling in the Ministry of Magic University. Unlike her, he was not top of his class, which had forced him to spend the summer finishing all the projects exercises he had still unfinished during the past two years.

Ron approached Hermione to kiss her. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips ... only for Hermione to surprise him. Without hesitation, she grabbed his head with both hands and gave him a passionate French kiss. 

Ron hadn't expected that kiss. After two minutes, he tried to stop it — OK not that hard — but Hermione kissed him again with even more passion. Ron didn't try to stop her this time. 

“I really missed you Ron,” she said when their second kiss was over. Both of them sat on the table Ron had booked and ordered dinner. They hadn't seen each other for ten weeks, and she wanted to hear from him. Fortunately, they had maintained contact using e-mails, a technology Ron had mastered and greatly admired.

“Long story short Hermione,” he said, “I had to finish many assignments and hadn't time for anything else. Fortunately, I completed them all.”

“Congratulations Ron,” she said beaming with pride. She didn't have to say she had no assignments herself because she had finished them in time. There was no reason to upset him.

“So Hermione. You were in Greece with your parents for ten weeks. It must have been wonderful.”

“It was. So many places to see, so many museums to visit, a new cuisine to taste, and of course I met my parents.”

Since Hermione's parents had taken permanent residence in Australia, she didn't see them that often. It was a great opportunity for the whole family to reunite and combine family moments, vacations in a beautiful place, and some historical learning for Hermione.

 

Technically Hermione hadn't lied to Ron. Everything she had written in her e-mails to Ron had been true. It was what she hadn't written that mattered. 

 

It had been January when Hermione's received a special e-mail. The sender had been Victor Krum, a Bulgarian wizard and former Quiddich player. 

Victor and many from his wizard's school had visited Hogwarts while Hermione, Ron, and their good friend Harry Potter were in their fourth year. Victor had found her attractive and had asked her for a date. 

In the end nothing had come out of it. The distance had been too great, Krum had found a girlfriend in Bulgaria, Hermione had started a relationship with Ron, and most important of all defeating Voldermont had been the top priority for Hermione.

Hermione was so happy Victor had remembered her after so many years. They both realized they had so much to say to each other. Soon, their correspondence became frequent and by May, they e-mailed each other on a daily basis.

Hermione never told Ron about these e-mails. They were innocent after all. (OK ... not always!) Victor showered Hermione with compliments and she reciprocated. They even wrote each other e-mails analysing the ideal date, the ideal place to live, the ideal night in bed... Better not to upset Ron, she thought. Besides, keeping an innocent secret was not that bad, was it? It only added some spice to life! 

When Hermione wrote Victor she would be in Athens, Greece for the summer, Victor replied he would be there as well.

“Oh goodness,” Hermione told herself. An idea crossed her mind ...

 

“Did you make new friends in Greece?” Ron asked.

“No, I am afraid not,” she replied. “Most of the time, I was with my parents.” 

OK, that was not a lie of omission Hermione thought. 

 

“Suppose I am in Athens,” she wrote stating a date, an hour, and a place, “where are you going to be Victor?” He had replied he would be in the same place. On the appointed date, and time, she went to that place only to find that ...

 

It was a beautiful sunset in Athens. The view from the hotel terrace was magnificent. Hermione Granger was sitting on a comfortable armchair wearing a white dress and a matching pair of high-heel shoes and waited sipping her drink. Would Victor come?

Well, he had! And he was so good-looking! He had become more refined, his clothes more stylish, and he moved with an air of confidence

“Hello Victor! It's good to see you after all those years.” She hugged and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Hello Hermione! You really are gorgeous!” was his reply.

After pleasantries were exchanged, they went to discuss more personal matters.

“So you are single now Victor?” she asked, concern in her voice. “That is too bad.”

“How about you Hermione?”

“Do you remember Ron?”

Hermione didn't know whether she wanted to do it or not. She was a creature of logic, of careful and analytical thinking and planning, and most of all a good person, not a cheater. Yet, part of herself wanted to make something stupid and sinful. 

“He is my boyfriend. So let me ask you this Victor.”

“Yes Hermione.”

“Does it matter?”

 

It started innocently enough with a kiss on the cheeks but it soon escalated. Hermione wasn't thinking, wasn't planning, she was just doing. It was a sort of relief, she thought to do the things she missed. And there was only one thing she missed more than anything else: sin. She would sin during that summer.

It was the tenth — or was it the eleventh — French kiss Hermione had given Victor during the last sixty minutes? She had lost counting in the excitement.

“Now what?” he asked. 

“We continue till the end of summer,” was her reply. And the kisses continued. 

During the following days, Victor and Hermione went for long walks together. They visited all the museums in Athens holding hands and kissing each other all the time. They walked in the more traditional neighbourhoods of the city enjoying the summer and having a great time together. 

 

“Did you visit the museums?” Ron asked.

“Oh, you know me Ron. Would I leave even one museum unvisited?”

 

Hermione and Victor entered one of the less known and less visited museums of Athens. It was dedicated to 19th century life in the city. It was quiet and with only a handful of visitors. Hermione preferred it that way. She didn't like crowded places.

Part of the museum was devoted to the private life in 19th century Athens. It covered many different aspects there: how people cooked, how they lived without electricity, etc. One of the exhibits was a double bed, like the ones people used back then. 

An idea crossed Hermione's mind. With some hesitation, she approached the bed and touched it. That was something forbidden. You are not supposed to touch anything in a museum, and she had been very strict with herself and others regarding that rule. 

Hermione looked at Victor and touched the bed again. She smiled. Her idea was fully formed now. She no longer hesitated. She approached Victor, gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and explained her plan. 

The next minute they were in the museum entrance. Victor asked the key to the toilets, while she discreetly picked the main entrance key and put it in her handbag. Satisfied, she decided to chat a little with the museum people while Victor was in the toilet. 

When Hermione learned there was no alarm system and no people patrolling the museum at night, she smiled inside her. It was all too easy. Two minutes later, Victor returned, they left the museum holding hands.

 

A few minutes later they visited a key ring shop, made a spare entrance key, and returned to the museum. She gave instructions to Victor to ask whether he had seen a black cell phone somewhere. Meanwhile, Hermione returned the stolen key and pretended to check her handbag.

“Oops, here is the phone,” she said with an awkward smile. “You gave it to me when you went to the toilet and I forgot to give it back,” she said holding Victor's phone. Victor took the phone, they both apologized for the inconvenience, and left. 

When the night came, Hermione put her plan in motion. While Victor was looking around for suspicious movement — there was none — Hermione unlocked the museum door. A few seconds later, they were inside and Hermione closed and locked the door behind them. Holding hands, the couple entered the room where the double bed was. 

He knew what he wanted, and she knew what she wanted. The kisses started and continued with increasing intensity and passion. Soon they were both on the bed, undressing each other. 

For the next three hours Victor and Hermione lost control of themselves. Hugs, kisses, passionate sex, him dominating her, her dominating him, him on top, her on top, and many other things. She hadn't hesitated offering him a blowjob. In fact, it had taken him by surprise how fast and determined she was.

 

“So what was your favourite museum?” Ron asked. Hermione thought it for a second.

“I think the museum of 19th century Athens. The life back then was so interesting. In fact, I visited it five times.”

“Really? We really need to visit it again when we go to Athens.”

“I really hope you will like it as much I did,” was Hermione's reply. 

“What else did you enjoy there?” Ron asked. Hermione thought for a second.

“Well ... swimming!”

 

Victor's aunt was married to a wealthy Greek businessman, and he had a vacation house on a Greek island. Since his uncle and his aunt would go to Paris for the summer he was free him to use the villa and its interior swimming pool. A few days later, Hermione's parents were back to Australia and Victor invited Hermione to visit him. She gladly accepted. 

It was a very hot day outside when Victor and Hermione entered the swimming pool. The cool water inside it was a welcome contrast compared with the heat outside. 

After swimming for some minutes, the two lovers approached each other and started kissing. It was weird but Hermione couldn't think of anything apart from here and now. No Hogwarts, no Ron, no Harry Potter, no Dark Lord, nothing... Only she and Victor existed.

Soon both lovers were naked in the pool and had non-stop sex. Hugs, kisses, Victor's “broomstick” inside Hermione, and multiple orgasms for both. The process lasted for two hours when both lovers exited the swimming pool, exhausted. 

 

“I remember you love traditional architecture,” Ron said.

“This is true. I actually observed many aspects of it,” Hermione replied.

 

The marble floor was so beautiful. The combination of white and light blue pieces of marble in complex geometrical patterns was staggering. She had spent hours studying the floor ... while riding Victor. 

The walls were made of carefully crafted pieces of rock. They were hard and sturdy, yet very smooth when you touched them. Hermione touched them with her hand, and with her back the dozens of times Victor had sex with her back on the wall. 

Victor and Hermione spent days exploring every square centimetre of the house. It was all so beautiful, so stylish, and so well-fitting. Victor's aunt had paid attention to every detail. 

 

“I also paid a lot of attention to interior decoration,” Hermione said. “For instance the traditional furniture...”

 

The tables (they had sex on top of them and under them), the chairs (Victor sat on them while Hermione rode him), the sofas (they took turns riding each other plus lots of oral sex), the bedrooms (more conventional sex) ...

Victor's relatives also enjoyed modern comforts. The home cinema room (handjobs while watching cable TV), the bathroom (sex in the bath while bubbles filled the place)...

 

“Of course the traditional cuisine should be mentioned,” she said ...

 

The kitchen (cooking together was cool, especially when they cooked naked). In on occasion she had poured flour on Victor and then rode him on the kitchen floor, much to his delight. In another occasion Hermione put mayonnaise on Victor's dick before a blowjob.

 

For seven weeks, Victor and Hermione had performed non-stop sex in his relatives' home. But it was as if everything had happened decades ago instead of about two weeks. The strange thing was she felt no remorse for cheating on Ron. Would remorse come in the end? Would she forget what happened? Or would she forget the whole incident?

During their last day in Greece Victor had bought Hermione a dress as a farewell gift. Hermione's gift had been The History of the Peloponnesian war by Thycidides, translated in English. Coincidentally — or not so much — Hermione wore Victor's gift on her date with Ron. 

“Why don't you come to my place for the night?” Hermione asked, a crooked smile on her face. Ron smiled. She knew he would come.

It had been a great summer with Victor, Hermione thought while walking with Ron towards her small apartment. She wondered whether she would do it again. 

 

Three hours later, Ron was asleep, exhausted by Hermione's lovemaking stamina. Wearing a bathrobe, Hermione opened her handbag and checked her cell phone for SMS. To her surprise, Victor had sent her one!

“I AM IN LONDON NOW. MY AUNT HAS AN APARTMENT HERE. IT HAS BEAUTIFUL PAINTINGS, CARPETS, AND CHANDELIERS FOR YOU TO STUDY.”

Hermione smiled. She would ride him on the floor again and let her push her to the wall … if she chose to continue with that.

 

“I WILL VISIT TOMORROW … TO COOK SAUSAGE WITH MAYONNAISE!” It was a not so subtle reference to her idea to cover his dick with mayonnaise and perform a blowjob to him. It really had turned him on. Time to turn him on again.

“Well,” Hermione told herself, “I am a bad girl after all.”


End file.
